Sekiya Tomoari
Sekiya Tomoari ( ) is Inazuma Japan's physical trainer in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Sekiya Tomoari is tall, he wears grey-lime tracksuit top and grey bottom with white sports shoes. He has big round eyes in green color and messy reddish-brown hair. Personality Sekiya is a very cheerful and enthusiastic young man who seems to enjoy his job a lot. He appears to be a superb analyst of Inazuma Japan and works hard to ensure their success. Plot Coach Zhao Jinyun introduced Sekiya to Inazuma Japan as their new physical trainer who was going to improve their skills and strength. It turned out that he would also work with Gouenji Shuuya to rehabilitate his leg and restore his health. Later Sekiya conducted special training and when the team finished he prepared for everyone personalized exercise schedule. It was revealed that Sekiya was well-versed in many fields: he was physiotherapist, dietitian, analyst and even responsible for security as well. Sekiya informed Fubuki Shirou that the next match with Spain would be the last one for him. When later Fubuki Atsuya joined the team, Sekiya noticed a huge leak of data about Inazuma Japan which was sent apparently by someone from their surroundings. Everyone was shocked and Nosaka Yuuma stated that there was no doubt about wolf being among them. During the match with Spain, Sekiya was supporting the team along with coach Zhao. After Endou Mamoru used his Super God Hand Sekiya stated that he repressed God Hand's scope of defense to increase its power. During the break coach Zhao asked Sekiya for help because Haizaki Ryouhei was totally exhausted and wasn't able to play. As it turned out Sekiya had another secret ability. He was certified qigong massage therapist. He used on Haizaki his special technique Healing Celebration which helped him to feel much better. As Zhao explained he was using the flow of energy in body to restore person from fatigue. However this technique had one weak point, it could be used only once a day on one person. Thanks to him Haizaki could continue playing in the match. When later Inamori Asuto was dribbling through the field, passing successfully all Spanish players, everyone was looking at him in disbelief. Sekiya explained that it must be strength of Japan's own physique. According to his words physical strength was defined not only by the power of contact but by getting in touch with others and avoiding it. The match ended and everyone was talking about their chances in the tournament after they tied in their first match. Sekiya stated that since they played in equal level with Spain, it was very likely that they would win the other two matches as well. However the cause for concern now was what steps Orion would take against them. Later in Kazan Soccer Center Japan was training using the huge matrioshka figures. It was one of the unusual Zhao's ideas for practice and Sekiya stated that thanks to this they would learn how to avoid knockouts. They were also doing a hopak which supposed to strengthen their legs muscles. It was revealed that Russian team Perfect Spark lost with American Star Unicorn 2-1 so Sekiya decided to analyze their match after dinner and in the meantime the team could do whatever they wanted to. Some time later Sekiya called the team to gather in the meeting room however suddenly Zhao came and announced the arrival of the new player for Inazuma Japan. As it turned out it was Zeus's captain Aphrodi who joined the team. Soon after he proposed a mini game 4 vs 4 but Sekiya stated that Haizaki wasn't completely regenerated after the previous match, so he wasn't going to play. This command clearly disappointed Haizaki who wanted to face Aphrodi. Later Sekiya noticed that there wasn't Asuto among them and Endou confirmed that they haven't seen him since they got off the bus. Sekiya explained the rules of the mini-game and wished everyone good luck. Later while he was watching their game, Kiyama Tatsuya made a huge impression on him because he wasn't only a fine midfielder, but he could also unify the team at the back. Before the match against Navy Invader began Sekiya told the team not to worry about anything because whatever happened he would be here to take care of them. When later Navy Invader broke through the Aphrodi's Heaven's Time Sekiya explained how they did it. According to his words they managed to do it because they were all soldiers, completely obedient to their commander Bahat Descom's orders, even for the price of their own lives. When they received an order, they were insensitive to external stimulus such as the presence of other people. They wouldn't be able to survive on the battlefield without having such a strong mentality. When Fudou Akio left the field and was lying on the stretcher, everyone was wondering how it was possible to trigger explosions on the field. Sekiya stated that Fudou's injuries were caused because of his fell, he had only bruises and scratches. An unexpected change in the American team surprised everyone. Because there were still disciples of Orion, it could trigger some misunderstandings among the team. Sekiya stated that even if Japan now won thanks to this, it wouldn't be a satisfying feeling. Once again Sekiya appreciated Tatsuya's abilities as a soccer player, he could predict the opponent's moves and it was a skill necessary as a defender. After the breakfast the team gathered on the field and Sekiya ordered an individual warm-ups for everyone. When later Kozoumaru Sasuke joined the team and challenged Saginuma Osamu along with Atsuya, Sekiya stated with a smile that he made some trouble just right after he showed up. Although the match with Perfect Spark seemed to be fair and honest, soon everything has changed. Russia used against the opponent tear gas and later caused a huge consternation in Japan's team when new player As Inam entered the field. Watching his play and techniques everyone understood that it was Asuto himself, controlled somehow by Orion. During the break Sekiya checked the informations about As and it turned out that he joined Perfect Spark just before the match. When finally Russia won with a score of 3-2, Sekiya stated that Japan remained at four points, now everything depended from the result of the match between Spain and America. When the match ended the team was waiting in the locker room for some good news. Sekiya appeared and congratulated them, stating that they advanced to the finals thanks to their goal differences. Gallery Sekiya with the list of physical exercises.png|Sekiya with the list of physical exercises to improve the physical strength of Inazuma Japan's players. Sekiya improving Gouenji's knee.png|Sekiya helping Gouenji with physiotherapy. Healing Celebration.jpg|Sekiya using Healing Celebration on Haizaki. Trivia *He calls all members by their given names. *While Healing Celebration is not a hissatsu used in soccer, it may be considered a different type of hissatsu, considering that it has all the qualities of a hissatsu: its name being called out, a unique typography, a unique effect, and a user. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Trainers Category:Coaches